


Surprise

by DistantShenanigans



Series: SWpolyamoryweek 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And, yes, he was a Big Bad Slytherin cuddling his two boyfriends in a blanket fort in the second floor girl’s bathroom. So what?</i>
</p>
<p>Or: Wolffe gets a surprise for his birthday from his two boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This became way lamer than I thought. I'm sorry. (Wolffe refuses to be non-sappy, I'm sorry)
> 
> For Day 3 of swpolyamoryweek

Wolffe didn’t often leave the Slytherin common room, finding comfort in just curling up in front of the fire to nap. That was part of how he got his name, actually. The other was how he seemed to often stray towards a group of hufflepuffs (his ‘wolfpack’, they had been dubbed over the past five years), beating up anyone who tried to pick on them (he was even teaching them how to defend themselves, though nobody knew that). He was the 'alpha wolf’, but soon it was just shortened to Wolffe, via Sinker scrawling it all over his books during a study session.

But today, he needed to leave the room. With fucking _Malfoy_ there, bitching about how he was bitten by the fucking hippo-thing that Hagrid was teaching about in Magical Creatures or whatever.

He _hated_ Malfoy. Sure, two years ago, when the boy was a newbie, he had offered to show him around, maybe get him away from his own snobbish attitude, but that had dwindled quickly and he actually started fighting him over his pack, since Boost and Comet were in Malfoy’s year.

“Hey! You! Slytherin guy that hangs out with Sinker!” Wolffe paused, counted quietly to twenty, and then turned around.

Like he suspected, his idiot boyfriend was there.

Sure, nobody _knew_ they were dating, not even the _pack_ , but dammit, why couldn’t Gregor use his fucking name like a normal person? Everyone _knew_ the Gryffindor knew his name, so _why_ was he always like this!?

_Why_ was Wolffe still dating him?

“You, me, Rex, the abandoned girl’s bathroom, tonight. What'cha say?”

Right, that’s why. Bathroom nights.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, but he did smile, and when he looked back at his boyfriend, Gregor was grinning.

Wolffe made it to the bathroom a little earlier than his two boyfriends (both Gryffindors and often share a bed in their dorm, the lucky bastards), and he spent the time talking to Moaning Myrtle.

She usually vacated the bathroom for them, shockingly enough. She always said she had better things to do, but when it was always just him and her, she confessed that she thought it was sweet that the three came to _her_ bathroom to have cuddle sessions in a blanket fort.

And, yes, he was a Big Bad Slytherin cuddling his two boyfriends in a blanket fort in the second floor girl’s bathroom. So what?

“You know, we need a better spot for these sessions. I’m sure Myrtle is sick of vacating her space for us every Friday.” Rex said, just after Myrtle left. Wolffe shrugged.

“She said she doesn’t mind.” He replied, “Where’s Gregor?” Rex shrugged, tossing his blanket and two pillows onto the ground by Wolffe’s own set.

“Said he had a surprise to get first.” Rex leaned over and kissed Wolffe’s cheek. “Happy birthday.” Wolffe’s face turned red, and then he groaned.

“ _Shit_ … Gregor’s surprise is for my _birthday_.” Rex laughed.

“You know, I didn’t even think of that.” Wolffe whimpered.

“I _hate_ surprises, and I _really_ hate my birthday.” He complained.

“Too bad! We’re celebrating this year!” Gregor said, walking in with a small box in his hands. “And this surprise is just a cake the house-elves helped me make!” Rex reached into his bag (which he always carried, the nerd), and pulled out-

Birthday candles.

Wolffe groaned, but he couldn’t stop the smile.

When the candles were lit, stuck in the cake (which was beautiful! Gregor had outdone himself, and Wolffe was damn well going to thank the house elves for helping and probably making it extra beautiful), and Rex and Gregor finished singing, he got a kiss from each of them, at the same time, on both of his cheeks.

“Blow out the candles and make a wish.”

“I don’t need to; I got what I want.” Wolffe told Rex.

“Which is what?” Gregor asked, confused. He blushed and stared at the cake in his lap.

“You two.”

He was rewarded with a _lot_ of kisses that night.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Yes, I placed them a few years above Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy (guess what year _those_ four are in lmao)~~


End file.
